The Return
by Night-Avenger1698
Summary: There is a girl being kept a prisoner of the Elves and Elenon is asked to interrogate her. Needless to say she knows a lot more than her appearance lets on. Elenon and the entirety of the Earth are in for a shock as ancient druids return.
**This is another story I had thought up because my mind is restless.I am a huge fan of HTTYD and I think with where the Shanara chronicles take place they would make a good merge. I do watch the Shanara Chronicles and I think its complete crap, I watch because Manu Bennett is too awesome, I think the show had the potential to be something great, instead it focuses on Elena Gilbert 2.0 and Female Damon who Flirts with neutered Damon and another stupid love triangle between a bunch of teenagers who in the middle of a Demon war are finding time to be concern about love. Anyway with that said I hope you enjoy this story, if not then you are welcome to say as much crap about it as you want, its not like I can stop you.**

Deep within the Elf prisons is a prisoner that had just been brought in earlier that night. She is sitting with her legs folded under her with half her face covered in the darkness of the cell. Her hair flows behind her in golden waves and her blue eyes are closed as if she's meditating. She wears dark blue Armor that is very shiny when light is cast upon it but when in the dark it vanishes. The Elf's believe her their prisoner but instead she allows herself to be a captive, by the old laws of her people when you are captured you have three days to either escape or be released, if your captor does not release you on the third day then it is a declaration of war. So now she sits patiently, thinking about the coming war, thinking about how she misses her dragon, thinking about how she misses her husband. When her thoughts reached her husband she reminded herself that she has to find a way to either negotiate peacefully with the elves or escape before the 72 hours are up because soon her husband is gonna come looking for her and if he finds her as the elves "prisoner" then the entire Elf empire might be burned to the ground, literally.

In the room where the king sat upon his throne their also stood a Druid, he is listening to his king as he explains how some girl had been caught earlier that night and how he wants the druid to interrogate her himself because no one else has been able to get anything out of her. Elenon knows it is no coincidence that this girl has shown up while the demon army is about to march but maybe the king is over reacting a bit, he has been paranoid ever since his brother's and Father's death, understandably but still. So with a last few words the druid left to go interrogate his prisoner. Unbeknownst to him he's about to be surprised by who exactly this girl prisoner is.

Elenon didn't know what to think of the girl sitting in the cell, she seemed to be around Amberle's age yet there was something about her that suggested she's older. Elenon studied her, she sits with patience and an indifference as if anything were to happen from now on it would be with her permission. She was very beautiful but Elenon's keen and trained eye's could also see the very tiny scars that marred her body, he could also see the way her fingers slide over each other with careful movement and ease of a person who knows how to handle a weapon well. Finally Elenon's eyes connects with hers and he was shocked at his own assessment of the story her eyes told, he saw ancient eyes, ones that have endured time, her eyes are those that belong to the person standing at the peak of the highest mountain when the world flooded over, the person who floated in the water when the world lit on fire, her eyes are those of someone who has witnessed empires rise and fall, not only that, her eyes belong to the person who brought down the empire, her eyes held a dangerous glint and more, they give a warning and yet Elenon cannot figure what the warning is for. Finally Elenon through the girls eyes was able to catch a glimpse of the ancient magic that was held in her, a magic that all druids were taught to recognize and yet none of them had ever come across. Elenon's soul shook with fear remembering the stories the accompanied the destruction that type of magic is capable of, his soul shook with anger at his master for leaving him to be the one to deal with this mess, and his soul calmed with a feeling of hope that this girl could potentially be an ally, he only needed to verify that she used to be one from the order of the druid.

The girl stood and clasped her hands behind her back, Elenon mirrored her stance and they both stared at each other. Elenon recognized her as an ancient druid while she recognized him as her descendant. Elenon felt her powers as she introduced herself to him through magic ties, her power was raw, it was destructive and soothing at the same time, her powers surround her like a shield and Elenon was nearly overwhelmed from how powerful she was. The girls eyes twinkled with humor as Elenon stumbled a bit and needed to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Hello young Druid"


End file.
